stargate Resurrection
by Monsterjeffbuk
Summary: this story takes place after the end of the second season of stragte universe. this storyu will go into all three franchise. the reason i have put this in the stargate atlantis catagory is because of the fact that i will mainly focus on that aspect. please read and enjoy. please review what you did and dident like.


This is a new story that will involve all three stargate franchise and will show what happened when the series ended. I am writing this because I think there should be more stories that show what happened next. This is not a proper chapter to the stories but it dose tie up some lose ends and shows you what happened after the shows ended. Atlantis is still on earth, the milky way and what's happening there. It also shows what happened to members of both SG1 and SGA. At the time of this story SGU is still asleep in stasis and you will have to wait to see if elie managed to fix the pod and save himself or did he find another way to survive. I hope to post a new chapter every Saturday if I can and if you review I will try and answer your questions in the next chapter. I also plan on bringing some characters back that were lost in the show but are not dead. I am not amazing at spelling so if anybody would like to beta test please pm me thanks. Please enjoy and tell me what you did and didn't like. I like constructive criticism.

Chapter 1- prologue

Earth orbit

Sol system

Milky way

"Sir all systems check out we are ready for departure"

"Good bring engines online change course and takes us into hyperspace. Best possible speed"

And with that the massive ship moved away from the birthplace of humanity towards the stars. Quickly gaining speed, with every passing moment further away from earth and all that she holds. The ship goes faster and faster until an opening opens in front of the ship and it is gone into the depths of space.

8 months before…

Earth

Sol system

Milky way

Within the confines of the pentagon is a very secretive organisation. There one job is to protect earth and her interests. This organisation is called home world command. Since the early days of the stargate the American government has always kept the stargate programme a secret from the public. Only nato nations know of its existence and so have ships and teams well others do not. Since the very begging of the stagate programme there has all ways been one mandate that exudes all else acquire advanced technology's to defend earth against the threats the galaxy holds. First it was the go'uld then the replicators and after that it was the ori. When the ark of truth was unleashed and the ori killed by the sangral there followers started to believe that they were not gods they rose up and are now free. They took their armies and ships back to their home galaxy and left the Milky Way alone. Now the war is with the Lucien alliance a criminal gang of thugs with stolen technology that they can build but can't understand. They attacked the free Jaffa nation and the FJN responded by sending there fleet out hunting for them. They have destroyed hundreds of kassa farms around the galaxy and with the Lucien alliances cash crop gone they are losing support. There leaders have sequested away at the far reaches of the galaxy. Well away from any war with the FJN. The Lucien alliance is on the run and losing soon they will be no more. With most of the threats gone earth is thinking of returning Atlantis back to Pegasus to fight the wraith. The wraith the scourge of the Pegasus galaxy. Home world command still under the control of general jack O'Neill has gone through many changes. They are moving out of the pentagon and to an island in the Atlantic Ocean there they will have shipyards and research facilities. All protected from the public by a great invention from the asgard core. Hologram projectors will mean that any ships or planes will not be able to see all the installations on the island. Stargate operations are moving to the island and will no longer just be American teams and ships. All ships will be under command and crewed by personal from all countries within the stargate treaty. They will all provide personal to crew the ever growing tar'ui fleet and increasing ground army. With all threats in Milky Way currently quit they nations of earth thought it would be a great idea to start training an army of ten thousand troops to form the stargate battalion. They will have the best equipment and armour at their disposal. They will all defend there world and protect her assets around the galaxy and others. The stargate battalion is led by brigadier general carter. Head of the fleet is brigadier general sheppered who command the current tar'ui fleet of fifteen BC-304, five of the new BS-305 and his personal flagship C-307 the reason that the carrier is 307 is because there is another class before this but they are not finished building yet the D-306 destroyer class which is supposed to escort the carrier class when more of the are built. Brigadier general Mitchell is in charge of all stargate teams . Earth is changing to meet new threats that are out there.

The reason that I chose to just do description in this chapter is because it shows you how earth has changed. This story is set after SGU went into stasis for their three year sleep. I will probably get to that in time. The next chapter is going to be posted next Saturday and it will have action in it. I don't know if you could even call this a chapter but it is a prologue. Thanks please keep reading when new chapters come out and if you have any questions please review and I will answer them next chapter.


End file.
